They Hyrulean Bowling League
by Zeldakid555
Summary: A funny fic with a bowling league.
1. Default Chapter

Part 1: Forming the Team   
By Zeldakid555

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda, however, I DO own myself, the bowling balls, the shirts, the shoes, the bowling lane, and my banjo. Thank you for your cooporation. 

Link: (Is whistling and walking happily towards Hyrule Marketplace to buy some Sword Polish. Notices sign tacked to tree. Begins to read aloud...) Hear ye! Hear ye! Hear Ye! the Intergalactic Bombchu Bowling will be in our Bombchu Bowling Alley this year! You may sign up there! (Finger comes out and points at Link) This means you! Yeah you! You think you're a big shot, huh! All right, me and you right now, put him up! 

Navi: (Comes floating up) Let's start a team! 

Link: I dunno....... 

Zelda: (Comes skipping up) Let's start a team! 

Link: Hmm..... 

Sign: Start a 5 man team now! 

Navi & Zelda: Ahem! 

Sign: Fine, man, woman, fairy, cheese, just start one bozo! 

Link: We only have three..... 

Link (The Goron Link): (Comes rolling up) I've got a great idea! 

Link: (extremely drily) Let me guess, you want to start a bowling league. 

Goron Link: How'd you know? 

Ganondorf: (Comes riding up) Start a bowling league with me or die! 

Link: (throws hands over head in exasperation) Fine! (The five go skipping off towards Hyrule, four with arms linked, and Navi floats overhead) 

All: We're off to see the bowling clerk, the bowling clerk of Hyrule, we've heard she is a clerk of a clerk if ever a clerk there was. We're off to see the bowling clerk, the bowling clerk of Hyrule! 

**They reached Hyrule marketplace and went to the door, several bystanders saw them and muttered under their breath "wierdos" and walked away shaking their head.** 

Goron Link: We'd like to start a bowling league! 

Clerk: (Surveys them, disguises a laugh as a cough) Who's the Captain?

Everyone except Link: Me!

Navi: I had the idea first!

Goron Link: I'm cool!

Ganondorf: Either I'm the captain or you all die!

Zelda: I'm a princess!

Link: (In the midst of the chaos, he silently motions to the clerk that it's him.)

Clerk: (too loudly) Sign here!

Everyone else: No!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Link: (Dives through the air, signs his name)

Clerk: Then it's settled, everyone else sign here.

Everyone else: (sighs) Oh fine! (they sign their name)

Ganondorf: How come I'm last! (pouts)

Link: Just shut up all of you! (to clerk) We'd like to reserve this lane.

Clerk: (bursts out laughing) Yeah, you and seven hundred other teams! We do have the old practice lane though!

Link: We'll take it.

Clerk: It's on the Zora River. Oh here are your shirts and shorts.

Ganondorf: Green, I don't do green!

Zelda: This is atrocious!

Goron Link: I need an XXXXXX-large!

Navi: I need an XXXXXX-small!

Link: That's it, practice in 3 hours, see you then!   
  
  
  
  



	2. The Practice

Part 2: Practice at Zora River

Disclaimer: Same as before.

Zelda: Link, are you the sure this is the right path?

Link: Yes!

Navi: I don't know if we should have sent Goron Link and Ganondorf up ahead....

*Meanwhile*

Ganondorf: Never talk about my Mama again! (launches bombchu at Goron Link)

Goron Link: Eat this Magician Dude! (retaliates with his own bombchu)

Link: I don't believe this!

Ganondorf: Heh, heh?

Goron Link: Err.... Majora's Mask possessed me and um........ left? (shrugs)

Zelda: Can we practice now?

Navi: Yeah, I want to start knocking down some... er... balls?

**Link sets up the alley**

Link: Thanks to Ganondorf and Goron Link we each have enough to take ONE practice shot.

Zelda: (meekly sets off bombchu, it goes halfway there and stops)

Goron Link: (launches bombchu wildly, it is at least fifteen feet off)

Ganondorf: (picks up bombchu, throws it in the air, smashes into the wall approximately five-hundred feet above the pins

Navi: Err....... how am I supposed to set it off? (gives up)

Link: (sets it off the wrong way, it takes off, not to be seen until the next chapter)

Everyone except Link: (ignores the fact that they also stink) You stink Link! (cackle insanely at their rhyme)

Link: (grumpily) This wasn't my idea in the first place! We have a match to lose tomorrow at three, see you later. (takes off for home)

Everyone else: Hmmmmmm......... or maybe not.   
  
  



	3. First Game

Part 3: First Round

Clerk: It's time to begin the opening celebrations. We've hired the Cheesey-Wheeseys to play the Intergalactic Federation of Bowling theme song.

Cheesey-Wheeseys: (consists of Kafei and Mayor Dotour) Bowling is cool! Lalala! Yeah!

Clerk: Teams will be arriving tonight, competition will begin tomorrow. Thank you all!

Link: (begins to open envelope) Well team, our first opponent is.... (drowned out by bus)

Mario Team: (steps out of bus, begins to burst out laughing)

Peach: Is that you Zelda, I thought you were supposed to be a good dresser, but... (cackles)

Zelda: (looks at her second-hand pale green t-shirt and half-knee length purple bike shorts to Peach's snazzy team jacket, pants, and shirt) Well.......

Ganondorf: I told you we shouldn't have sent Goron Link to get the uniforms, what does he know about clothes!?!

Goron Link: The store manager did seem eager to sell them at half-price.....

Mario: Why itsa bunch of a-losers....

Mario Team: (walks away laughing)

Link: Remember it's not the uniforms that matter but the team...

Navi: But we stink!

Ganondorf: Link, why did you have to have this stupid idea in the first place!

Everyone except Link: (leaves, leaving Link standing there muttering darkly) Hmm.... I have an idea.

**Next Morning**

Clerk: And the Gundam Wing Team defeats theYoshi's Story team! Next up, the Mario Team will dominate, er... FACE the Hyrulean Team. First up for Mario: Peach.

Peach: (gingerly releases bombchu) Yes, strike! (pumps fist)

Clerk: Now bowling for Hyrule: Zelda.

Link: Hey that's not Z... (real Zelda clamps hand over Link's mouth.

Professional Bowler wearing Zelda Mask: (easily gets a strike, sits down)

Luigi: Strike!

Goron Link: (glances around, pretends to set off bombchu, but just rolls down the lane and smashes all the pins.)

Mario: Strike!

Ganondorf: (mutters dark spell, 4 crowbars fly through the air, and attach to his bombchu, creating "arms" and "legs") Go! (Bombchu walks down lane, uses "arms" to punch down all the pins) Yes!

Yoshi: (gets a strike)

Navi: (Rams bombchu 50000 times, finally getting it to reach the pins and knock them over) Yeehah!

Toad: Oh dear! (misses all the pins)

Link: My turn!

Link's team: Oh no, Link stinks and he doesn't have a special plan!

**Link prepares to bowl, but then a miraculous thing happens**

Link: Look, it's the bombchu I set off on the practice field!

Bombchu: (barely grazes one pin)

Everyone: (holds breath, watches pin slowly topple over)

Link and Team: Oh yeah!

Mario Team: Toad you idiot! (leaves)

Clerk: Err..... there were some serious infraction but Hyrule upsets Mario. Next up Donkey Kong vs. Bomberman.


End file.
